A single-sided laminated corrugated cardboard web of a corrugated cardboard production line is stored in a loop on a bridge which produces folding or marking on the surface of the cardboard web. Furthermore, splicing errors or other rejects which accumulate on the bridge cannot be removed in a convenient and timely manner which adversely affects productivity.